


Watching You

by MeticulousHand



Category: Dead By Daylight, scream - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Roleplay, Slasher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeticulousHand/pseuds/MeticulousHand
Summary: Art trade with a friend
Relationships: OC/Danny "Ghostface" Olsen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Watching You

Hot water fogged up the bathroom. It was a cozy night in without having to worry about school and finally being able to relax and all that was on Arabella's mind was taking a nice, hot shower and slipping into some comfy pajamas and cozying up on the couch with some freshly made popcorn and watching a spooky movie. As she was getting out and drying herself off, she noticed something unusual. As some of the steam rolled away, it appeared that there was writing on her mirror. 'Watching you'. She... didn't write that herself and no one else had been in her apartment in who knows how long. Tense now, she wipes away at the mirror and cautiously moves to her bedroom to throw on some clothes when she gets a phone call. Hesitantly, she reaches down to pick it up and holds it to her ear. She can't find her words for a good long moment but she does hear breathing from the other side.

"..... Hello?" She finally says, getting the courage to spit out the word.  
The caller doesn't respond back instantly but in that time frame, Arabella can feel her heart thumping against her chest.

"How are you?" The caller asks. His voice is unfamiliar and kind of guttural.  
"I'm.... Alright. Just getting ready to enjoy my weekend and watch a movie. Who is this?"  
"Oh, a movie? Which one? I don't mean to brag but I'm quite the movie fanatic myself."

He was ignoring her question. There was something unsettling about this stranger she was talking to. Should she just hang up? She's not obligated to keep talking to this person, right? 

"Sorry, I have to go. I have to get dressed." That was a good response. And she wouldn't be lying either.  
"I understand, I wouldn't want to keep you away from your movie. Better get something warm on... I can see you're still dripping wet from your shower..." He chuckled shortly.  
"...... Excuse me?"

How did he know? With that information could he be in here with her somewhere? Arabella ended the call. There was a complete stranger in her home and his intentions, she still did not know but there's no way they could possibly be good. She needed to call for help. She picked up her phone again to call the police when suddenly she was grabbed by someone behind her. A firm hand around her wrist and the other around her waist as she was held back against the person.

"Were you going to call me back beautiful?" 

It was the man she was just talking to but clad in a costume. A long black cloak with a elongated white mask with horror forever frozen in its place. Arabella struggled to fight free from this stranger but it was to no avail. She dropped the phone in her fight for freedom only to be turned around she would be facing him.

"So feisty! Why don't you calm down and give me a little kiss first?"

She wouldn't listen to him. She brought her leg up and knee'd him right in the crotch and he let go almost instantly. As he reeled back, he held one hand against where she attacked and the other in front as a form of defense.

"Bella! Darling! It's me!"

As she had backed up with the phone back in her hand ready to try for the police again, Her assailant had unmasked himself to reveal himself to be the Danny she had known for some time now. She remained in place, confused. Then visibly upset. Arabella hit him a couple of times cursing him.

"Danny you fucker you scared me shitless! What's wrong with you??" 

He took the punishment he so rightfully deserved and sighed.

"I just wanted to surprise you with my new outfit. I know how much you like slashers and I thought maybe it would be exciting for you if I could be your personal slasher... Without the actual slashing of course."

God, how could she be mad at him for too long? He's stupid sure, but he's also cute. Defeated by his charismatic choice of words, she gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"You got me there, I do like slashers."

Such a devious smirk grew on his face before he slipped his mask back on under his hood. Holding his hand up to the side of his head to mimic a phone and switched on his voice changer again.  
"What's your favorite scary movie?"

Arabella walked back closer to him with her body pressed up against his, dragging a couple fingers against his chest as she looked up to him.  
"I like the ones where the slasher really wants the final girl no matter the cost."

"I like those ones a lot too."  
He reached behind her to get a couple handfuls of her butt, squeezing them through her towel. He had such an obsession with her ass, there was no denying it. He then picked her up bridal style over to her bed and dropped her on it rather unceremoniously and tore her towel off. There was an obvious erection growing in his jeans, rubbing himself through this thick fabric a few times as he took in the glistening beauty that was Arabella. 

"Look at you, letting the slasher have his way with you and you're getting all hot and bothered about it. You're so cute." He groaned.  
Danny always had a way with words that made her throb with excitement. He dug through his cloak and pulled out what appeared to be a knife but at the time, she didn't even question where he got a hunting knife like that one or why he has it other than for the appearance of his costume for their roleplay. He held the blade between her breasts, letting her feel the point of it before slowly dragging it down her belly all the way to her pelvis. He brought it back up again and he pressed the flat side of it beneath one of her nipples.

"What if I were to cut you up and mail each part to a different town?" He growled into her ear.  
"It'd take the most brilliant private eye the rest of his life just to put you together..." His knife was lifted up to her mouth.  
"Lick it, pet."

Obediently, she parted her lips and licked the flat side of the blade as to not cut her tongue on it. Nice and slowly.  
"Good girl.."

Eventually, he put the knife to the side and he got in between her legs. As rough as he can be, he was gentle and loving whenever he played with her box. He rubbed at her clit with care, watching her face to see how she would react to know he was pleasing her right or waiting to hear for any of her requests. He wanted to make sure she was nice and wet before he had his own fun with her and she was loving the kind of attention she was receiving.  
"Does the final girl want to be defiled by the bad guy? Let me hear you beg for it.."

Arabella looked at him with a furrowed brow, so much in need for all of his touch.  
"Please Mr. Slasher, I can't resist you anymore, I need it so so badly..."

It was more than enough to please him.   
"Get up. On all fours with you ass towards me."

She did as she was told. It was always a little bit embarrassing to be exposing herself like this to him but it was also exciting. With her butt to him, she reached down and continued touching herself. Danny on the other hand had unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardened cock, rubbing himself as he got a good view of her. With a free hand, he squeezed one side of her cheek a couple of times before leading himself to her entrance. He rubbed it around her pussy to give her a good feel of his tip before feeding it inside of her.

"Look at you giving into your sick twisted dream. I'm going to ruin you." Once he gave her enough time to adjust to his cock, he rested both of his hands on her ass and fucked her hard and slow at first to demonstrate his patience and how much he wanted to savor this time with her. Each thrust sent waves of pleasure over Arabella and all she could do was whimper and grasp at her bed sheets. It was always one of her fantasies to have a moment like this and to actually be having it was truly exciting in more ways than one. He had quickened his pace, really getting into this hitting all the right spots when she had finally found her release. Her cunt spasm'd around him, coaxing him to cum deep inside her. He pulled her back and rested inside of her to relish his orgasm, panting. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He finally asked, pulling out and wiping the tip against one of her cheeks.   
Unable to find her words, she could only nod and sound out a 'mhm' in response.  
"Good... I hope we can be in some more movies together, final girl."  
He got up from the bed and went around, pulled his mask up enough to give her a sweet kiss against her lips.  
"Why don't you get dressed and I'll put your movie in and get the snacks for us?"


End file.
